


Early in the Morning

by sepsner



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, High boom, M/M, Wild West AU, hard to tag because it's not finished yet?, so let's see, tagged teen because they say fuck, the rating will change too once i post a sex chapter, there's gonna be some hate sex in there, too many rambling tags sorry guys, ugh i'll tag as it comes up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepsner/pseuds/sepsner
Summary: Jesse McCree is a bounty hunter with unconventional methods. Jamison Fawkes is a notorious criminal. While searching for a bounty, McCree comes across a partner in crim-- justice.





	Early in the Morning

Jesse had rolled into this town on a rumour. He had been looking for a job for a long while – at least, a job that would pay him. So here he was, in the seventeenth worst bar he’d ever been to in his life, drinking perhaps the fifth worst beer he had ever drank. Looking for Jamison Fawkes.

Just as the second glass of the almost-awful beer touched his lips, Jesse was jolted by the loud bang outside. Damn, he had worked with explosives before, but none ever made _that_ much of a noise. Jesse chugged his glass, slammed what he owed on the bar, and rushed out. 

He wasn’t the only one to come out, wondering what the problem was. People stood in the street, outside of their stores and homes, all looking in one direction. The bank – what _used_ to be the bank, now half blown apart. 

Jesse didn’t have to look for Jamison Fawkes any longer. 

But he _did_ have to be quick. Jesse was off like a shot towards the rubble, scanning the horizon for Fawkes. Nothing. Even when he had made it to the rubble, Jesse couldn’t see the man on the wanted posters scattered around town anywhere. His breath hitched. What if he had missed him? Money was tight. He needed to catch Fawkes, preferably alive, so he could– 

Movement under the rubble caught Jesse’s eye. After scanning the horizon once more for good measure, Jesse got on his knees and pulled some planks of wood and concrete aside. And under the rubble was the grinning, soot-covered face of Jamison Fawkes. 

“Well, howdy.” Jesse held out his arm, and Fawkes took it, pulling himself out. 

“Cheers, mate. Must be off.” Fawkes tried to pull his arm away, but Jesse’s grip tightened. “What’s yer fuckin’ deal?” 

Jesse pulled the outlaw towards him, refusing to let him run away. “The bounty on you is nothin’ to sneeze at, y’know.” 

Before Fawkes could begin to argue, the chaos and yelling from the town became more unified. Shouts were clearer, and getting closer. The police had finally been called in. Jesse wasn’t an idiot – he knew that _he_ probably had a bounty on himself. Getting caught with Jamison Fawkes would only make things worse. 

“We can discuss this _later_ ,” Jesse hissed, and yanked on Jamison’s arm. The shouts were clearer, and Jesse ran, pulling Jamison behind him. Fawkes had stopped resisting, clearly having realised either he was getting out of here with Jesse, or with the authorities. A gunshot rang out. Jesse didn’t have the time to turn and see how close it was to the two of them. 

He barrelled into the mass of trees at the edge of town, and made a detour to the left. “This ain’t the way outta town!” Fawkes yelled behind him. 

“I know,” Jesse called over his shoulder, “but it is the way to my horse.” 

The local authorities weren’t letting them go so easily. Jesse still heard shouts, not only behind him, but to the side of him, too. Shit. If he wasn’t fast, they would catch up. Jesse turned abruptly, crashing into Fawkes, grabbing him and throwing him over his shoulder. Jamison yelled and protested, and Jesse told him to shut the hell up, and he was so slow, probably because of that wooden leg, and it was much faster this way, and another gunshot rang through Jesse’s ears, they were getting closer, but so was he- 

And he burst from the clump of trees, his horse in sight. Jesse whistled. “Bourbon!” 

The horse picked up with a start, and ran towards him. Ah, he loved her. “Good girl, Bourbon,” Jesse called, letting Fawkes down and pushing him towards the horse. 

“I ain’t ridden a horse before, mate—” 

“You’ll learn,” Jesse growled, jumping on the uneasy Bourbon. Quickly, with shouts coming closer and another gunshot skimming Jamison’s legs, McCree grabbed Jamison’s arms and pulled him onto the horse. 

“Better hold on,” Jesse said, then dug his heels into Bourbon – he’d have to apologise for that later, but this was an emergency – and she was off like a shot. 

Fawkes had listened, one of his arms wound tightly around Jesse, as the other fumbled with something. Jamison wiggled, and Jesse heard and explosion behind them. The yelling stopped for a moment, and when it came back, it was getting further and further away. Jamison had probably just blown someone to pieces. 

It didn’t take long for the two of them to leave the town far behind them, in a far worse state because of them. Well, because of _Jamison_. McCree had technically done nothing wrong. Jesse calmed Bourbon, slowing her to a trot as they travelled. The sun wasn’t setting yet, but it wouldn’t be too far off. 

“I could turn you in, y’know.” McCree didn’t turn as he spoke to Jamison. “Yer lucky the sheriff got involved. You’re wanted _dead_ or alive. An’ a corpse is much easier to transport.” 

Fawkes scoffed. His arms were no longer tightly coiled around Jesse’s waist. “Somethin’s tellin’ me you ain’t thinkin’ about turnin’ me in though, huh?” 

Jesse scoffed. “I could use you.” 

“No thanks.” 

Bourbon stopped as Jesse pulled on the reins, and he finally turned around. “You owe me your life.” Fawkes began to protest, but Jesse stopped him. “You were stuck under that rubble, bud. Without me an’ without Bourbon, you would’a been dead meat.” 

“Get to the point, mate. Whadd’ya fuckin’ want?” 

Jesse jumped off of Bourbon. There wasn’t a lot of sunlight left. He had to make the most of it before they were fumbling in the dark. 

“You’re gonna help me catch scumbags like you.” 

“Nah.” Fawkes shook his head. “Take me back to town an’ get yer reward. I ain’t helpin’ you.” 

“I’ll take you back, alright,” Jesse growled. He yanked on one of Fawkes’ arms, pulling him face first onto the ground, and put his knee against Jamison’s back. “I don’t even need a pistol to snap a li’l twig like you.” 

“L- listen,” Jamison stammered. McCree smirked. Someone didn’t like the idea of dying. “I’m sure we can work somethin’ out, eh? Why don’t we sleep on it? Mate? Pal?” 

Jesse stayed in position a moment, hearing Jamison’s breath labour as his weight was slowly pushing the air from his lungs. It would have been so easy. Eventually, Jesse rose, freeing the blond. As Fawkes spluttered and coughed, Jesse went back to Bourbon, retrieving some camp items. 

“Sure, you can sleep on it.” Jesse smirked. “I’ll be stayin’ up to make sure you ain’t goin’ nowhere.” 

Eventually, the fire was lit, and Jamison was under a tatty blanket that McCree had owned since his teen years. Whether he was asleep or not, Jesse didn’t care. Bourbon was sleeping, and McCree was leaning against her, staring at the stars. 

Jesse had always travelled alone, ever since he left the Deadlock Gang. And now he finally had a companion – and some part of him felt good about it. Like this was right. Like this was the way things were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was named after "Early in the Morning" by Alexis Korner's Blues Incorporated, which is one of the song inspos! Plus it sounds better than "Hocus Pocus" would.


End file.
